Contest Pass
|} A Contest Pass (Japanese: コンテストパス Contest Pass) is a Key Item that allows s to participate in Pokémon Contests. It has a drawing of an award Ribbon on its front. In the games Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect Passive effect In , , a Contest Pass is required for entering Pokémon Contests. In , a Contest Pass is not needed; instead, only a Pokéblock Case is required. In , all that is required to participate in Pokémon Super Contests is something formal to wear, given to the player by Johanna on entering the Contest Hall for the first time. Description |The pass required for entering Pokémon Contests.}} |The pass required for entering Pokémon Contests. It has a drawing of an award ribbon on it.}} |The pass required for entering Pokémon Contests. It has a drawing of an award ribbon on it.}} |A pass required for entering Pokémon Contests. It has a drawing of an award ribbon on its front.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Verdanturf Town Contest Hall |- | | Slateport City (after delivering the Devon Parts to Captain Stern) |} |} In the anime In the , Contest Passes serve the same purpose as they do in the , being required to participate in Pokémon Contests. In this canon, a may register for a Contest Pass at any Contest Hall. It should be noted that a Contest Pass can only be used to enter events in the region in which it was obtained. In addition, Contest Passes will become invalid after a time, needing to be renewed. Contest Passes first appeared in All Things Bright and Beautifly!, in which Jessie was seen trying to enter the Contest with an expired Contest Pass. Jessie was shocked when she heard that her Pass was invalid, but the receptionist informed her that she could renew it. With her Pass renewed, Jessie grabbed the last entry in the competition. Later, when , , and appeared wishing to compete as well, the attendant said the competition had already reached the maximum number of contestants allowed, but still issued Contest Passes for them. May obtained a Contest Pass for the Kanto region in The Saffron Con along with a Ribbon case. In What I Did for Love!, Brock obtained his Kanto Contest Pass after meeting Yuma, a fellow and a former Grand Festival winner. Brock became infatuated by her, and when she told him that he should enter the Contest, he hurried to the reception desk to register for the tournament. In Mounting a Coordinator Assault!, Dawn was to make her stage debut when she noticed that Ash's Aipom had developed an interest in Pokémon Contests and wanted to participate as well. She convinced Ash to enter the competition, and Brock mentioned that Ash should rush to the registration as the Contest would take place soon. At that moment, Dawn realized she had forgotten to sign up for the event. After that, Ash and Dawn ran towards the Contest Hall to obtain their Contest Passes and sign up. Along with the Pass, they received a rule book, a Ribbon case, a Ball Capsule, and an envelope full of Seals. File:May Hoenn Contest Pass.png|May's Hoenn Contest Pass File:Jessebella Contest Pass.png|Jessebella's Kanto Contest Pass In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga obtained his Hoenn Contest Pass in Mind-Boggling with Medicham. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=華麗大賽參加證 |zh_cmn=華麗大賽參加證 / 华丽大赛参加证 華麗大賽通行證 華麗大賽通行券 |fi=Kisapassi |fr_eu=Passeconcour |de= -Karte |it=Tessera Gare |ko=콘테스트패스 Contest Pass |pl=Karta Wstępu |pt_br=Passe do Torneio |es_eu=Pase Concurso |vi=Giấy thông qua }} Category:Key Items de:Wettbewerbskarte es:Pase concurso fr:Passe Concours it:Tessera Gare ja:コンテストパス zh:华丽大赛参加证（道具）